The present invention relates to a novel type of method of producing substituted 2-nitro-guanidine and nitroenamine derivatives.
It is known that in order to produce substituted nitroguanidines, nitroenamines or cyano-enamines, a further substituent may be introduced (e.g. by alkylation) into those compounds that may already be substituted once to several times (see e.g. EP patent application 0.375.907). Owing to the presence of several hydrogen atoms in the educts used as the starting material in these reactions, the previously proposed substitution reactions of this kind are often non-selective and lead to undesired substitution products. The afore-mentioned EP patent applications describe by way of example the production of 1,3-disubstituted 2-nitroguanidines by reacting monosubstituted nitroisothioureas with primary amines whilst cleaving mercaptan. However, these nitroisothiourea compounds, containing alkylthio leaving groups, which are proposed as starting compounds in the known processes, can only be obtained with difficulty. In EP-A-0-483.062, a process for the production of the compounds of formula (I) by hydrolysis of hexahydro-triazines is also described.
It has now been shown that the above-described methods of producing compounds of formula (I) do not satisfy the requirements demanded of a chemical production process, such as availability, toxicity, stability in storage and purity of the starting materials and excipients, reaction time, energy consumption and volumes yielded by the process, quantity and recovery of the accruing by-products and waste products, as well as purity and yield of the end product. There is therefore a need to provide improved methods of producing these compounds.
Accordingly, it is the aim of the present invention to provide an improved method of producing substituted 2-nitroguanidines, 2-nitroenamines, 2-cyanoenamines and 2-cyano-amines from readily obtainable starting compounds, which allows specific substitution without obtaining major amounts of undesired by-products.
Accordingly, the invention relates to a process for the preparation of compounds of formula 
wherein
R1 is hydrogen or C1-C4-alkyl;
R2 is hydrogen, C1-C8-alkyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, or a radical xe2x80x94N(R3)R4; or R2 and R6 together are xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, whereby the ethylene group is bonded to the nitrogen;
R3 and R4, independently of one another, are hydrogen, C1-C4-alkyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl or a radical xe2x80x94CH2B;
R6 is hydrogen, C1-C8-alkyl, aryl or benzyl;
or R3 and R6 together are xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94N(R5)xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94;
X is Nxe2x80x94CN, CHxe2x80x94CN; CHxe2x80x94NO2 or Nxe2x80x94NO2;
A is an aromatic or non-aromatic, monocyclic or bicyclic heterocyclic radical which is unsubstituted orxe2x80x94depending on the substitution possibilities of the ring systemxe2x80x94mono- to penta-substituted by substituents selected from the group comprising halogen, C1-C3-alkyl, C1-C3-alkoxy, halogen-C1-C3-alkyl, C1-C3-halogenalkoxy, cyclopropyl, halogencyclopropyl, C2-C3-alkenyl, C2-C3-alkynyl, C2-C3-halogenalkenyl and C2-C3-halogenalkynyl, C1-C3-alkylthio, C1-C3-halogenalkylthio, allyloxy, propargyloxy, allylthio, propargylthio, halogenallyloxy, halogenallylthio, cyano and nitro; and
B is phenyl, 3-pyridyl or thiazolyl, which are optionally substituted by one to three substituents from the group comprising C1-C3-alkyl, C1-C3-halogenalkyl, cyclopropyl, halo-gencyclopropyl, C2-C3-alkenyl, C2-C3-alkynyl, C1-C3-alkoxy, C2-C3-halogenalkenyl, C2-C3-halogenalkynyl, C1-C3-halogenalkoxy, C1-C3-alkylthio, C1-C3-halogenalkylthio, allyloxy, propargyloxy, allylthio, propargylthio, halogenallyloxy, halogenallylthio, halogen, cyano and nitro;
characterised in that a compound of formula 
which is known or may be produced by methods known per se, and wherein R2, R6 and X have the same significance as indicated above for formula (I), is reacted in the presence of a phase transfer catalyst and a base with a compound of formula 
which is known or may be produced by methods known per se, and wherein A and R1 have the same significance as indicated above for formula (I) and Q is a leaving group.
The compounds of formula (I) may be present partly in the form of tautomers. Accordingly, any reference to compounds of formula (I) hereinbefore and hereinafter is understood to include also their corresponding tautomers, even if the latter are not specifically mentioned in each case.
The compounds of formula (I) and, where appropriate, the E/Z isomers and tautomers thereof, may be present as salts. Compounds of formula (I) having at least one basic centre may form e.g. acid addition salts. These are formed for example with strong inorganic acids, such as mineral acids, e.g. sulphuric acid, a phosphoric acid or a hydrohalic acid, with strong organic carboxylic acids, such as C1-C4alkanecarboxylic acids substituted where appropriate for example by halogen, e.g. acetic acid, such as optionally unsaturated dicarboxylic acids, e.g. oxalic, malonic, maleic, fumaric or phthalic acid, such as hydroxycarboxylic acids, e.g. ascorbic, lactic, malic, tartaric or citric acid, or benzoic acid, or with organic sulphonic acids, such as C1-C4alkanesulphonic or arylsulphonic acids substituted where appropriate for example by halogen, e.g. methanesulphonic or p-toluenesulphonic acid. Salts of compounds of formula (I) with acids of the said kind are preferably obtained when working up the reaction mixtures.
In a broader sense, compounds of formula (I) with at least one acid group can form salts with bases. Suitable salts with bases are for example metal salts, such as alkali or alkaline earth metal salts, e.g. sodium, potassium or magnesium salts, or salts with ammonia or an organic amine, such as morpholine, piperidine, pyrrolidine, a mono-, di- or tri-lower alkylamine, e.g. ethyl-, diethyl-, triethyl- or dimethylpropylamine, or a mono-, di- or trihydroxy-lower alkylamine, e.g. mono-, di- or triethanolamine. Corresponding internal salts where appropriate may also be formed. Preferred compounds within the scope of this invention are agrochemically advantageous salts. Hereinbefore and hereinafter, the free compounds of formula (I) are understood where appropriate to include also by analogy the corresponding salts, and the salts are understood to include also the free compounds of formula (I). The same applies to E/Z isomers and tautomers of compounds of formula (I) and salts thereof. The free form is preferred.
In the definition of formulae (I) to (III) given above and below, the individual generic terms are to be understood as follows:
Halogen signifies fluorine, chlorine, bromine and iodine, whereby fluorine, chlorine and bromine are preferred, especially chlorine. Halogen in this context is understood to be an independent substituent or part of a substituent, such as in halogenalkyl, halogenalkylthio, halogenalkoxy, halogencycloalkyl, halogenalkenyl, halogenalkinyl, halogenallyloxy or halogenallylthio. Alkyl, alkylthio, alkenyl, alkinyl and alkoxy radicals may be straight-chained or branched. If not defined otherwise, alkyl groups have up to 6 carbon atoms. Examples of such alkyls which may be mentioned are methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, isobutyl, sec.-butyl or tert.-butyl. Alkoxy radicals are for example methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, isopropoxy or butoxy and the isomers thereof. Alkylthio is for example methylthio, ethylthio, isopropylthio, propylthio or the isomeric butylthio. Alkyl, alkoxy, alkenyl, alkinyl or cycloalkyl groups that are substituted by halogen can be only partly or also perhalogenated. The above-mentioned definitions apply here to halogen, alkyl and alkoxy. Examples of the alkyl elements of these groups are methyl which is mono- to trisubstituted by fluorine, chlorine and/or bromine, such as CHF2 or CF3; ethyl which is mono- to pentasubstituted by fluorine, chlorine and/or bromine, such as CH2CF3, CF2CF3, CF2CCl3, CF2CHCl2, CF2CHF2, CF2CFCl2, CF2CHBr2, CF2CHClF, CF2CHBrF or CClFCHClF; propyl or isopropyl, mono- to heptasubstituted by fluorine, chlorine and/or bromine, such as CH2CHBrCH2Br, CF2CHFCF3, CH2CF2CF3 or CH(CF3)2; butyl or one of its isomers, mono- to nonasubstituted by fluorine, chlorine and/or bromine, such as CF(CF3)CHFCF3 or CH2(CF2)2CF3; 2-chlorocyclopropyl or 2,2-difluoro-cyclopropyl; 2,2-difluorovinyl, 2,2-dichlorovinyl, 2-chloroalkyl, 2,3-dichlorovinyl or 2,3-dibromovinyl.
Typical representatives of alkenyl and alkinyl groups are allyl, methallyl, propargyl, vinyl and ethinyl. The double or triple bonds in allyloxy, propargyloxy, allylthio or propargylthio are separated from the connection point to the hetero atom (N, O or S) preferably by a saturated carbon atom.
If the defined alkyl, alkoxy, alkenyl, alkinyl or cycloalkyl groups are substituted by other substituents, they may be substituted once or many times by identical or different substituents from those listed. In the substituted groups, it is preferable for one or two further substituents to be present. Cycloalkyl is cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl or cyclohexyl.
Aryl signifies phenyl, naphthyl, phenanthrenyl or anthracenyl, especially phenyl.
In the context of the present invention, a heteroaryl radical preferably signifies a 5- to 7-membered, aromatic or non-aromatic ring with one to three hetero atoms selected from the group comprising N, O and S. Preference is given to aromatic 5- and 6-rings, which have a nitrogen atom as the hetero atom and optionally one further hetero atom, preferably nitrogen, oxygen or sulphur, especially nitrogen.
A leaving group Q is understood to be hereinbefore and hereinafter all the removable groups that are usual in chemical reactions and are known to the person skilled in the art; in particular halogens such as fluorine, chlorine, bromine, iodine, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94A, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94P(xe2x95x90O)(W)2, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94Si(C1-C8-alkyl)3, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C8-alkyl), xe2x80x94O-aryl, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94S(xe2x95x90O)2W, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94P(xe2x95x90O)(W)2, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94P(xe2x95x90S)(W)2, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94(C1-C8-alkyl), xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94S-aryl, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94(C1-C8-alkyl), xe2x80x94S-aryl, xe2x80x94S(xe2x95x90O)W, or xe2x80x94S(xe2x95x90O)2W, wherein W is optionally substituted C1-C8-alkyl, C2-C8-alkenyl, C2-C8-alkinyl, optionally substituted aryl, optionally substituted benzyl, C1-C8-alkoxy or di-(C1-C8-alkyl)amine, in which the alkyl groups are independent of one another; NO3, NO2 or sulphate, sulphite, phosphate, phosphite, carboxylate, imino ester, N2 or carbamate. Chlorine and bromine are especially preferred as the leaving group, particularly chlorine.
The compounds preferably produced in the process according to the invention are compounds of formula (I)
1) wherein R1 is hydrogen;
2) wherein R2 is a radical xe2x80x94N(R3)R4;
3) wherein R3 is hydrogen or C1-C4-alkyl;
4) wherein R4 is hydrogen;
5) wherein R2 is a radical xe2x80x94N(R3)R4 and R3 and R6 together are xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94N(CH3)xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, especially xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94
6) wherein R6 is hydrogen, C1-C8-alkyl, aryl or benzyl;
7) wherein X is CHxe2x80x94NO2 or Nxe2x80x94NO2, especially Nxe2x80x94NO2;
8) wherein A is pyridyl thiazolyl or tetrahydrofuranyl, optionally substituted by halogen, C1-C3-alkyl, C1-C3-alkoxy, halogen-C1-C3-alkyl or C1-C3-halogenalkoxy; especially 2-chloro-thiazol-5-yl or 2-chloro-pyrid-5-yl.
The following individual compounds are most preferably produced by the process according to the invention:
Thiamethoxam of formula . . . 
known from EP-A-580553;
Imidacloprid of formula 
known from The Pesticide Manual, 11thEd. (1997), The British Crop Protection Council, London, page 706;
Acetamiprid (NI-25) 
known from The Pesticide Manual, 11thEd. (1997), The British Crop Protection Council, London, page 9;
Nitenpyram (TI-304) of formula 
known from The Pesticide Manual, 11thEd. (1997), The British Crop Protection Council, London, page 880;
Clothianidin (Ti-435) of formula 
known from EP A 0 375907; and
MTI-446 of formula 
known from EP-0 649.845;
Thiacloprid of formula 
known from EP-A-192.060; and the compound of formula 
known from EP-0 428.941;
The phase transfer catalysts may be all customary compounds, i.e. quaternary ammonium salts, quaternary phosphonium salts, crown ethers, chelating agents, DABCO 1,4-diaza-bicyclo[2.2.2]octane and DBU (1,5-diazabicyclo[4.3.0]non-5-ene), and quaternary ammonium salts thereof; as well as polymeric phase transfer catalysts. They are listed in the paper xe2x80x9cPhase Transfer Catalystsxe2x80x9d by the company Fluka, Buchs, Switzerland, 1986 edition, pages 7 to 25. The phase transfer catalysts named therein are thus included by reference in the present invention.
Especially preferred quaternary ammonium salts as phase transfer catalysts are for example benzyltrimethyl ammonium chloride, benzyltriethyl ammonium chloride, benzyltributyl ammonium chloride, benzyltriethyl ammonium bromide, benzyltrimethyl ammonium methoxide, benzyltrimethyl ammonium hydroxide (triton B), glycidyl trimethyl ammonium chloride, hexadecyl-trimethyl ammonium chloride, hexadecyl-trimethyl ammonium bromide, hexadecyl-pyridinium bromide, hexadecyl-pyridinium chloride, 2-hydroxyethyl-trimethyl-ammonium chloride, 2-hydroxyethyl-trimethylammonium hydroxide, phenyltrimethyl-ammonium chloride, phenyltrimethyl ammonium hydroxide, tetrabutyl ammonium chloride, tetrabutyl ammonium bromide, tetrabutyl ammonium hydroxide, tetrabutyl ammonium tetrafluoroborate, tetrabutyl ammonium nitrate, tetradecyl ammonium chloride, tetradodecyl-ammonium acetate, tetraethyl ammonium chloride, tetraethyl ammonium hydroxide, tetrado-decylammonium nitrate, tetradodecyl ammonium toluene sulphonate, tetrahexyl ammonium chloride, tetrahexylammonium bromide, tetramethyl ammonium chloride, tetramethyl-ammonium bromide, tetramethyl ammonium hydroxide, tetramethyl ammonium iodide, tetramethyl ammonium toluene sulphonate, tetraoctyl ammonium chloride, tetrapropyl ammonium chloride, tetrapropyl ammonium bromide, tributylmethyl ammonium chloride and tributylheptyl ammonium bromide,
most preferably quaternary ammonium hydroxides, particularly tetramethyl ammonium hydroxide in the form of the pentahydrate.
The quaternary phosphonium salts may be benzyltriphenylphosphonium chloride, hexadecyltributylphosphonium bromide, hexadecyltrimethylphosphonium bromide, tetrabutylphosphonium chloride,tetraphenylphosphonium chloride or tetraphenylphosphonium bromide; or hexyltributylphosphonium bromide fixed to a polymeric matrix.
The crown ethers as phase transfer catalysts for the synthesis process according to the invention may be for example: 12-Crown-4, 15-Crown-5, 18-Crown-6, dibenzo-1 8-Crown-6; polyethylene glycols, for example with an average molecular weight of 1000, 1500 or 2000; tetraethylene glycol or tetraethylene glycol dimethylether.
Preferred solvents or diluents for carrying out the process according to the invention are esters, such as ethyl acetate; ethers, such as diethyl ether, dipropyl ether, diisopropyl ether, dibutyl ether, tert.-butylmethyl ether, ethylene glycol monomethyl ether, ethylene glycol monoethyl ether, ethylene glycol dimethyl ether, dimethoxydiethyl ether, tetrahydrofuran or dioxane; ketones, such as acetone, methyl ethyl ketone or methyl isobutyl ketone; amides, such as N,N-dimethyl-formamide, N,N-diethylformamide, N,N-dimethylacetamide, N-methylpyrrolidone or hexamethylphosphoric acid triamide; nitriles, such as acetonitrile or propionitrile; and sulphoxides, such as dimethyl sulphoxide; or water.
Especially preferred are esters of carbonic acid; acetic acid; formic acid; ketones; nitriles; ethers; N-alkylated acid amides; dimethyl sulphoxide; N-alkylpyrrolidones;
especially acetonitrile, dimethyl carbonate, diethyl carbonate, N-methylpyrrolidone, dimethylformamide, dimethyl acetamide, ethoxyethyl acetate, methyl acetate, propionitrile, butyronitrile, dimethyl sulphoxide, ethyl acetate, acetone, methyl ethyl ketone, methyl isobutyl ketone.
Particularly preferred solvents are acetonitrile, dimethyl carbonate, diethyl carbonate, N-methylpyrrolidone, dimethylformamide, dimethylacetamide and ethoxyethyl acetate, in particular dimethyl carbonate.
An especially preferred combination is dimethyl carbonate as the solvent with tetramethyl-ammonium hydroxide as the phase transfer catalyst.
The bases in water-free systems may be in particular carbonates, and in aqueous solvent systems also pH-controlled addition of alkali hydroxides; potassium carbonate is preferred. The amount of base employed is preferably one to two moles per mole of compound of formula (III).
The reaction is dependent on the boiling point of the solvent employed. An advantageous temperature range lies between ca. 40xc2x0 C. and ca. 100xc2x0 C., preferably between ca. 60xc2x0 C. and ca. 70xc2x0 C.
A reaction time of ca. 0.1 to ca. 24 hours is preferred, especially ca. 3 to ca. 5 hours.
It has now surprisingly been found that the process according to the invention is able to satisfy to a large extent the requirements listed initially, especially those relating to purity of the produced material.
In particular, it has been shown that, when carrying out the process according to the invention, the formation of undesired isomers can be suppressed. It has been shown especially in the case of the guanidine derivatives, that the substitution can also take place on the nitrogen which bears the nitro or cyano group: 
The employment of suitable phase transfer catalysts permits the use of solvents, in which only small amounts of undesired isomers are obtained and which may be readily regenerated.